


Implicit Communication (Fails)

by MistWrites (MistbornHero)



Series: Heroes vs Life [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blind Character, Failed Plans, Fluff, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Humor, Identity Reveal, Idiots, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Miscommunication, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Team Red, it is always true but it's relevant this time ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistWrites
Summary: Sometimes you reveal your identity because you trust someone.Sometimes you reveal your identity when there's too many accidental almost reveals.Sometimes you reveal your identity after a long fight leaves you too many injuries in your couch and it's that or bleed out.Sometimes, though, you get a group of idiots together and you do it out of frustration.Mainly Team Red with short appearances from everyone else to question Matt's life choices.





	Implicit Communication (Fails)

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially written around June and I've been trying to make it better but honestly, I give up.  
This is as good as it is going to get and if I don't post now I never will. Just as a warning, it is very stupid, but it's meant to be dumb and funny and if I at any point make anyone reading laugh the goal of this work is accomplished as far as posting it goes. I think I'm funny.  
An important note is that I'm not trying to be offensive to anyone who is visually impaired? Just tried to think of a dumb identity reveal and this is what I came up with and none of this would have happened if Matt wasn't this stubborn.
> 
> **this is part of a series, but here's the background:** Matt met Peter and started training him in combat methods. They met Deadpool and made a team. Infinity War Happened, but it got fixed in a way that involved no deaths. tada!

Matt had never meant for this to happen. He had just seen a kid out in the streets and he had known, instantly, that he couldn’t just let him do that. But he was Daredevil. He knew what it was like to want to help, so he knew that hanging up the suit was something he would have to do on his own. He decided to do the next best thing. He was going to teach him how to fight. Not like he fought though. Better. Clean and with less risk of injuries.

And he wouldn’t train him like Stick had because _fuck that_.

It had been going well, he gave him chocolate and even got a cupcake back. Invited Jessica because the kid was surprisingly strong in the same way she was and it might be best to have him know and understand that others are like that, too. Later, he invited Frank because he had no tips on how to fight Captain America.

Then Deadpool happened and he had to go and ruin everything.

Matt had not opened Foggy’s door when he stormed into his office, but from the way he had walked in he might as well have pushed it away with the force. “Why is my phone vibrating so much?” Matt asked, shoving the square device at Foggy. “Do I have to jump out the window and go take care of something?”

Foggy took it from his hand. Matt rocked on his feet anxiously while his friend read through the text messages. He focused on his heart rate as a base measurement, it sped up making him tense and then his friend let out a chuckle. “Buddy, I’m sorry to tell you this: they put you in a group chat.”

“But what are they saying? Is Spiderman dying?”

“DP said we can message DD here, Spidey sent a cat video. DP said ‘kittens: my only weakness’. More cat videos, they are asking your opinion. Want me to answer for you?”

Matt made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and snatched his phone back. “What if he starts messaging me important things, Fogs? He’ll think I can read!”

“You can,” Foggy reminded him, patiently. “Or you can make the phone do it?”

Matt held the phone tighter in his grip and pulled it to his chest protectively. “That could be bad, Fogs. What if I burn it and they’re like ‘who uses accessibility features in their crime phone’ and now they’ve got a hint of who I am and then they narrow it down to me and I get arrested and we can’t work together anymore?”

Foggy chuckled again, like he didn't get that it was a slippery slope to getting caught in. “Then… why don’t you just tell them that you’re blind?”

Matt whined. “Yes now they know I’m blind and Karen knows I’m blind and she’s gonna tell Stark I’m blind and he’ll find me and turn me in and-.”

“Hey!” Karen complained from the other room. The walls of their crappy office were paper thin, which meant she had heard every word. Matt listened to her move from her office chair to her door. “I’m not a snitch,” she said walking into Foggy’s office, arms crossed.

“Not you,” Matt said. “Spidey’s AI is called Karen.”

She stayed still for a long moment, probably doing something with her face. “Cool. Do you really think she’d pass the information?”

Matt shrugged. “Spidey said their guardian made Stark promise privacy. He also said he’s not posting pictures of us on patrol because he hasn’t told him about us. But Stark could just be biding his time. Let the kid tell him.”

They were silent for a second, unmoving. “So, you're not telling the kid, not because you don't trust him, but because you don't trust Stark?”

This was not going where Matt had thought it would. They were his people. They were supposed to support him. Telling or not telling the kid would be a pointless question unless he removed the imminent threat of big corporations coming after him. The phone vibrated again. Then a second time. “Fogs. It's a secret identity. Not a harmless nickname.”

Foggy laughed. “Talk to them about it?” Foggy had the good fortune of never having met the other members of Team Red and therefore thought the two of them had some level of listening skills. Or feelings. It was cute how naïvehe was. Matt wanted to kiss him for it, but now was not the moment for that. There was a crisis.

“Just tell them to stop?” Karen supplied. Karen was a smart woman who had dealt with his costumed self the most before knowing it was him. She was one for direct action with no questions and it was impressive. Matt thought it was why she got along so well with Frank.

Karen didn't understand his new team, either.

"No."

"Why not?" Foggy asked. 

They would not stop asking. Just like his phone did not stop vibrating. People seemed to be on a ‘bug Matt’ mode today. "Because."

Foggy and Karen stayed still. They were probably looking at him, expecting that their silence would prompt information. Unfortunately for them, Matt had perfected the technique years before and since he could not see their faces, any persuasive expression was lost to him.

Foggy, unlike Karen, was not too proud to admit defeat, so he sighed. "That's not an answer, buddy."

Matt nodded. Sure it was. Spiderman and Deadpool understood it. Even if they never listened to anything that was said, silent cues were usually picked up. It was surprising how much they got each other. Now that he thought about it, he had been trying to hide that he was blind. Maybe he should be more obvious about it. That way they would know. No talking involved.

It was a perfect solution.

"It's not," Karen agreed with Foggy. "If you don't tell them, they'll think you ignore them." She had not come to his realization. She was working with incomplete information. Therefore, she thought they were still going over their idea of Plan A.

"They are smarter than that," he assured her. "Nothing to worry about, I know what to do." He left Foggy’s office, intending for that to be the end of the conversation.

It was not.

Karen and Foggy scrambled after him. He didn't bother closing the door. He sat down just as they walked in. Matt grinned in direction of the door.

"What are you going to do?" Foggy asked, voice rising with a hint of exasperation.

Matt kept grinning. The cell phone buzzed in his hand again. He considered not telling them, but both of them were nosy as fuck. Neither of them would leave him alone until they knew. "I'm going to give them hints," he said.

***

It was dark out when he met with the team. They were no longer meeting at the gym because Spiderman needed more real world experience, but they were meeting twice a week now. They picked a low priority target to hunt down together. Hopefully it would contribute to his own search of remnants of the Hand. It definitely helped towards dismantling what was left of Fisk's organization.

Deadpool got to the meeting spot before Spiderman did, he was loud as he moved. The man crashed down staircases and climbed back up with heavy jumps. He floundered and slipped. Matt thought it only was because he was not trying to be silent, -maybe he was even trying to be loud. "Honey, I'm hooome," he sang when he got to their rooftop.

Matt had decided that for his role in his current predicament he deserved to be punched. He had decided this after he finally got rid of Karen and Foggy only for his phone to continue buzzing every few minutes. He waited until the guy walked close to him and then decked him. Deadpool whined, stumbling back. "Welcome home, sweetie," he gave him a small smile.

"Rude," Deadpool grumbled. "I'm sure I deserve that. But why?" Daredevil shoved his phone at him. "Missed phone call from Nurse?" He waited, scowling. "500+ messages from our group chat?" Matt smiled, peeling his lips back to show his teeth. "Jesus, man, why not just read the texts?"

Daredevil punched him. Twice. One for being an idiot. One for using Jesus' name to curse. "Burner phones. I don't want to leave any evidence in it."

Deadpool didn't move for a second, Matt suspected some kind of face was being made, then the merc laughed. "People text with them all the time, Red."

He registered the sound of the web shooters in the distance. Spiderman would be with them soon.

Did that deserve a hit? Possibly. Matt didn't follow that impulse, he didn't want to seriously hurt the guy. "Those people get caught," he growled instead. "Do you want the kid in jail?"

"The kid won't go to jail for texting unless Stark is hacked." DP had a valid point. Spiderman had set up a virtual phone that he claimed to have hidden under a couple layers of Stark patented authentication.

"I'm still not reading the texts."

"You're actively ignoring us?" Spidey asked, dropping down besides him.

Daredevil sighed. He had miscalculated his arrival time. Were the web shooters less loud now? “I am unable to read your texts.” That was a good hint, right?

"Oh…" Matt could practically hear the pout. "I guess that's why you never answered."

“Someone might notice the phones,” he shrugged.

Spidey seemed to perk up at that. “I could get you two identical StarkPhones,” he offered.

Matt grimaced. “I’d rather die.” Spidey choked. “We should get going,” he added. He jumped to the next building listening for their footsteps as he moved.

***

"You want them to figure out you are blind, but you are not going to tell them?" Frank echoed incredulously. Matt had court in one hour and Frank was on his lunch break, but they had decided to meet for lunch at a cafe.

Matt nodded enthusiastically at the summary.

Frank took a deep breath, his heartbeat a steady thrum in his chest. "How are you going to do this?"

Matt shrugged. Details on his plan were fuzzy at best, but it felt pretty solid. He was going to make blind jokes, probably. Remarking that he can't see things instead of dancing around it. Stressing that he didn't mind if the dark made everything invisible. "I could always take my cane with me," he said, mostly as a joke. That’d be too obvious.

“Thought you were smarter than that.”

“I’ll make them see,” he promised.

“Sure you will, altar boy.”

***

They were looking for papers. Of course they were. This was a Spiderman job, he had found the trail of a guy who was selling illegal weapons and apparently had the paper trail in his office. Or he _probably_ had it in his office. They broke in to check just in case. It seemed like the perfect moment to let his team know that he couldn’t skim over the papers to find the information because he couldn’t see the words at all.

“Do we really think our guy is stupid enough to keep records here Spidey?” Deadpool complained when they got in. Thankfully this guy did not have state of the art security in this room. Getting in had been a breeze. They just climbed up the 10 stories on the building next door and then jumped from their firescape to the window. Spiderman was super helpful with the way he could stick to walls and open the window for them.

“We just need to know if they’ve got another property, or a parking space, even a safety deposit box. It’s under another name and Karen can’t get it,” Spiderman reminded him.

They had all heard the underling during their quick interrogation before having to leave so that they could be properly arrested by the cops. “I’m just saying, people lie sweetcheeks.”

“He wasn’t lying,” Matt interrupted. “Check the drawers.”

“You check the drawers,” Deadpool shot back, he removed a painting from the wall to check if there was anything behind it. “Old-school safe,” he announced. “We could open it in an old-school way.”

“No explosives,” Matt growled at the same time that Spiderman asked what the old-school method was.

The kid did an exaggerated gasp. “We’re not supposed to be noticed!”

Matt sighed. “I’ll do a better job opening that than I will trying to find the papers.” He walked to the safe slowly. It just involved listening for when the tumblers clicked, his listening was basically made for it. “Move over,” he said. When Wade took longer than a second to do it he shoved him.

Wade huffed. “Thought we were friends.”

***

“I need you to build me a cane. It needs to look like a blind-person cane, but also be a weapon.”

Melvin didn’t respond for a long moment after Matt finished explaining what he wanted him to create. “I don’t think a cane goes with your image,” he finally said, tone soft and careful. “You’re supposed to inspire fear.”

Matt didn’t particularly like getting his words repeated back. “Can you make it, or not?” he gave a small growl. Just loud enough to inspire some of that fear.

Melvin was not scared by that. Too used to him by that point. He did turn towards his work table and grabbed a notebook though. Matt stayed quiet as he flipped through his notebook. “I can. I won’t put a rush on it. Betsy says I spend too long working for you,” he grumbled, then proceeded to shoo him out. “It will be red.”

Matt left with a grin on his face.

***

Matt relayed a conversation from someone a block away. They were, luckily, speaking in English. Unluckily, while the conversation was about their various criminal activities, they had yet to disclose anything the trio didn't know. Unfortunately his teammates got jittery if they weren't completely sure the target was being watched.

"What if describe the guy and we can watch and talk about something else," Deadpool interrupted. He was one jittery guy sometimes and half the reason he was doing this. It was a good idea. Describe the guy. Just one problem.

Matt scowled. He listened, there was nothing to indicate the guy was out of sight, so he listened closer, trying to pick out anything he could use to point the man out. Crinkling of the clothes, the material was not specific enough to point it out. He wore a necklace, it rustled in between his shirt and chest, useless as an identifier. He was holding a beer, but so were half the people around him. Matt listened to the things around him. “He’s standing besides a trashcan, it’s on his right.”

“You mean the guy with the grey Keep Calm shirt?” Spiderman asked. If the shirt had some kind of stamping it was worn out enough that it made no extra noise. It was, however, the kind of shirt that usually had stamping.

“Can't see his shirt.” The guy moved, taking a drink from the beer on his hand. “He just took a sip of his beer.”

“Definitely our guy,” Deadpool cheered.

"Don't you have super sight? You never need lights," Spiderman asked curiously.

Matt shook his head. "I have the opposite of super sight."

Deadpool gave an exaggerated gasp. "I used to wear glasses before the bite," Spiderman grinned. "I had terrible sight."

"Definitely saw more than I do now," Matt laughed.

***

Jessica drank her drink in one long gulp when Matt told her his plan. She signaled for the next one at the bartender. Matt didn’t know if it was her third, he only knew her breath already smelled of alcohol when he had arrived. “That,” she told him, “is going to be a disaster.”

Matt shook his head. “It’s going to work. You met Spidey, he’s smart.”

Jessica nodded, her new drink had arrived and she started drinking it at a slower pace than her last. “He’s also like 12. We’re all idiots at that age,” she informed him.

Matt didn’t tell her that his teammate was 16, it was a pointless battle because they both knew that in the end _both_ of those ages meant that Spidey was basically a child. “Deadpool is older than me,” he reminded her instead.

“And an idiot,” she declared with a laugh. “Pretty sure you could _tell _them and they wouldn’t believe you.”

“I didn’t have to tell you,” he protested. Both Jessica and Frank had come to the conclusion that he was the masked vigilante without his input. It lent credibility to his belief that the other two could do it.

Jessica shook her head and he got a whiff of her scent. She smelled faintly of her shampoo, but mostly of alcohol. Jessica always smelled of alcohol. “You used my scarf to cover your face, asshole.”

***

“What’s that on your chestplate?” Deadpool asked. The trunk with his suit had smelled of Jessica, but that wasn’t really a surprise. He could also smell the more prominent smell of a permanent marker on his suit, while that was annoying, he could do nothing. His spare was back with Melvin for repairs, since he got shot at the last time.

“There’s nothing there,” he growled a little, as a warning.

Deadpool was not deterred he leaned in closer. At least it was small. “Jessica was here,” he read.

Matt grit his teeth. "There's nothing there," he repeated.

“There is,” Spiderman agreed. “She even did a smiley face.”

***

Danny nodded along when Matt told him he was letting his teammates in on the fact he was blind. "It is important to have open communication with your team," he agreed. Matt shook his head. "When are you telling them?"

"I'm not."

Dany tilted his head to the side and leaned in closer. "That is not open communication," he told Matt, as if he was sharing a brand new fact to a child.

"It is."

"Matt. People talk with words. I thought they also taught you that outside Kum Lun." He turned to look at Colleen, as if looking for confirmation. She nodded.

When she spoke she sounded almost pained to be agreeing. “He’s right.” She leaned forward, so her face was closer to his space, “I thought you has some common sense.” Colleen sounded disappointed. 

"Talk to Jessica for that,” he grumbled. “This is different. They’ll be fine," he insisted.

***

“This baddie is pretty dumb,” Deadpool declared, leaning down and picking up something too thick to be paper. A card. “Left us their driver's license.” He shoved it at Matt, only to have it intercepted by Spiderman.

Matt heard the gears on Spidey's visor move before he finally tilted his head in the direction of the card. Spiderman read the name and address in a gentle tone. Karen supplied directions, as he started moving away heard Spidey whisper, "We agreed to back off."

"I forgot," Deadpool pouted back.

Matt smiled to himself, glad to have actual signs that they were catching on. Thrilled to hear them agreeing to not talk about it.

***

"I hear you're planning something dumb," Claire commented while cleanjng a cut on his face.

Matt scowled. All his friends were tattlers. At least none of them were in contact with his church. "It's not dumb," he told her. "They are getting close."

***

They were about to storm into the drug den, ready to attack the group of thirty armed guards. Spiderman and Deadpool were going to burst in. Deadpool struck a pose, keeping completely still for a few seconds.

“How do I look, Red?” he asked, tone suggestive.

Daredevil ran through a couple of answers before settling on. “With your eyes. Now get on with your job.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Spiderman soothed Deadpool’s exaggerated gasp. “You are on point,” he said, using the tone he used when he was referencing a meme. “The head nipple brings the whole outfit together.”

“Thank you, webs,” he replied, smile evident in his over-enunciated words.

***

With no clients in their office Matt decided it would be the perfect time to have Foggy check his new cane. He needed to know if it would pass for something Matt Murdock could use without instantly being linked with his alter ego. It’d be good to have an easily concealable weapon to use as his civilian self.

"Look Foggy, I got a new cane," he grinned as he walked through the door, holding the stick as he would any other.

Foggy stopped typing on his computer and spun in his chair to face him better. "... It's red?" he said, though it sounded more like a question.

"It's also a reinforced weapon," he grinned.

“Why?” Foggy asked, almost whined.

“Because it’s a hint.”

Foggy facepalmed. He took a deep, slow breath before separating his hand from his face. “Still on that?”

Matt nodded. “They don’t even ask me to read things anymore. I think they know,” he told him confidently.

“Sure they do.”

***

They called for a meeting. Matt thought it was perfectly timed for testing a new push in the direction of his blindness. He thought they were getting close. They just needed a little more time to put all the pieces together.

Matt met them on their usual rooftop, slipping up the stairs silently, his cane folded at his belt again. There was a table with a sign that flapped a little against the wind. More objects lay on the table. Maybe books. Had someone been on their rooftop earlier? Left out their things up there? Spiderman and Deadpool were already there, and seemed unbothered by its presence. 

"We should move to a different roof. The owner of those things might come back," he suggested when he jumped from the firescape to the concrete.

Deadpool shook his head. "Red. We need to talk," he said, tone unusually serious. 

Matt cocked his head to the side in a silent question.

"We know," Spiderman said simply.

Oh. Was this about him being blind? The plan was to _not_ talk about it. Solution: play dumb. "Know what?"

"There's no shame in admitting it," Spiderman replied in a soft tone of voice.

… shame?

"Yeah, Red. Not your fault at all. Which is why we want to help you." Deadpool jumped back to the table and grabbed one of the objects. Definitely books.

"I don't need help?" he said, but it accidentally came out as a question. "What do I need help with?"

"We drew it on the sign," Deadpool pouted. 

Matt gave up. "I can't see the sign."

Spiderman pointed at it. "It doesn't have any letters."

Any letters. Oh. "I can't see it," Matt repeated. "I know how to read."

"It's okay. You guys are teaching me to fight. I can teach you to read. Better late than never, right DP?" Spiderman sounded hopeful and Matt wanted the Earth to swallow him for the second time in his life.

Deadpool nodded enthusiastically. "We won't tell anyone, either. Just figured you kind of need the skill for life and all that."

"I'm blind." 

They fell silent at that.

It seemed to drag on for ages, while the two of them twisted between looking at each other and looking at Matt. Gesturing with their hands as they did.

"It's not nice to say that," Spiderman admonished.

Deadpool whistled. "Pretending to be blind won't help you Red."

Was crying a good response to that? Maybe it was. Matt pulled at his belt, remembering his plan for the night. He reassembled it in seconds and showed it to them. "Walking cane," he declared. 

"Cool weapon," Spiderman replied.

"I've never mentioned colors."

"So you might have a bit more to learn. Good thing is, you already know we are the color red."

Spiderman shook his head as Deadpool spoke. "Or," he started loudly, "we could figure out if you are color blind," his voice emphasized 'color'.

"Not color blind. _Blind_. I can fight in total darkness. Explain _that_," he snarled, but there was no heat to his words. Matt felt defeated. They had been so close.

Where had they gone wrong?

"I can see a bit in the dark. And we know you have enhanced senses, so maybe you don't get color like _we _do."

'_Why don't you just tell them?_' Foggy's suggestion popped into his mind, immediately echoed by every other person he had told his plan to. Matt had been blinded by his own expectations, pun intended. Foggy's solution had seemed too complicated. Required too much emotional commitment.

It didn't require as much as this one.

Matt took the few steps needed to reach them, the worn out concrete floor echoed his footsteps. He listened closely for the tell-tale buzz of a camera, even when he knew none pointed here. 

He remembered telling Foggy under the haze that tinted memories had when he was almost passed out from the bloodloss. He remembered telling Karen when he had nothing else to lose and Stick’s reminder that connecting to people weakened him hanging over him like a quickly tightening noose. Frank had slowly figured it out right in front of him and Jessica had called him out on it without even breaking a sweat. Each reveal had been surrounded by what felt like the right amount of respect for what was a dangerous secret. This time it was nothing like it.

When Matt was no more than two steps away from his teammates he swiftly reached up to his head and pulled off his helmet. Had he been with any other group of people they might have been helplessly looking at him. Since Matt hung out with people who relied on their reflexes to survive, they had managed to turn in time.

Spiderman had jumped so his back was facing him. "What the hell Double D? You don't just… spring things on other people like this!" 

Deadpool had his hands covering the entirety of the eye section of his suit. “Fuck, Red. You’re naked under that!”

Matt let his helmet fall in between the two of them, and it rolled a little farther away from him before coming to a stop. If they refused to see, he’d have to tell them. So he did. “My name is Matt Murdock,” he started.

At the same time, Spiderman let out a yelp and started to tell Karen that if Mr. Stark got a single bit about this, he would never take an Iron Man approved suit with him. Deadpool started to scream-sing ‘lalalalala’ so he wouldn’t hear him. In the long run, it would be nice to know that they respected his well set boundaries too much to listen to his snap second choices. For the moment, it was simply irritating.

Biting back a sigh, he grabbed Deadpool’s shoulder and slammed him to the ground and dropped on top of him so he was straddling his chest. Matt tried to turn his face so it was facing the merc, straining his ears in an attempt to figure out if his eyes were open or not. Spiderman was startled into silence, and his body was turning just enough. Hand clasped over Deadpool’s mouth, he tried again. “My name is Matt Murdock,” he said more forcefully. “When I was twelve a chemical spill gave me enhanced senses. It also left me blind.”

He fell quiet after that.

No one spoke.

In the silence Matt started to feel the vulnerability of opening up. It crushed his heart and constricted his throat. He slowed down his own breathing in an attempt to push it down. The air was cool against his newly uncovered skin, it moved his hair around in its wake. Someone in a surrounding building had baked cookies, letting the heat of the oven out along with the smell, though it was too faint for anyone but him to notice it in the wind.

Deadpool’s hand wrapped around his wrist and gently pulled them away from his face. “I’m Wade Wilson,” he said, just loud enough for Spiderman to hear. He made no move to remove his mask. At this point, it would have been only for Spiderman that he did that.

“Peter Parker,” Spiderman confessed, voice laced with fear and heart beating fast. _He_ did start to reach up, fingers toying with the seam between his mask and the suit.

Matt reached up to stop him without turning around. “You don’t have to do that.” He started to get up and Deadpool followed him. 

Spiderman-Peter- gasped a little. He had maybe seen his eyes. Matt didn’t know first hand what they looked like, but from doctors to playful partners he had heard plenty of descriptions. Black, like overblown pupils taken to an extreme. Nothing that looked outright wrong, just unsettling. Deadpool might not be able to see them in this light, but the kid could. “You showed us your face.”

Matt nodded.

“His choice,” Wade said. “I’m not showing you _my_ uggly mug next to that beautiful face Petey-pie.” He seemed to adjust to the new name quickly, implementing it into his endless array of nicknames. “And he’s not gonna be _seeing_ it,” he snickered. 

Peter shifted on his spot, fingers still hovering. Peter and Wade had each seen half of each others faces, when they sat down to eat together. Wade was always shifty then. Matt thought he might have something wrong on his skin, had felt the scars on a mostly healed arm. If Peter did this, it might push Wade to do the same.

“I can’t believe you thought I couldn’t read,” he said, to change the topic.

“It seemed logical!” Peter defended.

“You owe me five bucks,” Deadpool declared.

“He wasn’t messing with us! We were _both_ wrong!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the books on the table were children's writing books.  
I did google the significance of colors and canes. It appears to be that colors are good but people feel more comfortable using white canes crossing the street because they're more commonly acknowledged as signs of people being blind.  
Yes, Matt could text and he probably has his normal phone loaded with all the accessibility features that make it possible to text while being blind. He just won't put them on a burner because it's too much of a hassle. 
> 
> I do not know who Iron Fist is in this universe. Until a choice is made you can just idk imagine Danny and Colleen passing the power around like a ball lmao
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
